The Long Awaited Return
by Neacy23
Summary: Nathan and Haley have a very confusing past and soon a very confusing future. Nathan and Haley reunit after six years. What will happen ecspecially when so much has changed for them both. Give it a chance PLEASE! lots of love!


**HEY ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**  
**Okay I know there are other people on this site with similar ideas for stories like this one BUT I have been writing this on another site since last May so yeah I didn't copy it… here's the link just in case http://z7. **

**Okay everyone I know that I already have a lot of stories that I am currently writing but I swear this story wont slow me down with other updates cause I already have a lot of it written...This is going to be sort of a One Tree Hill/October Road crossover****umm basically I have wrote a lot more chapters but I just very rarely get on that site anymore so I have decided to post them here haha. ****...it doesn't have much Naley in this chapter but it will soon hehe...okay I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 1 Return to the Past**

Nathan Scott was a twenty three year old single father of two. When he was 17 he was madly in love with his girlfriend Haley James but when his parents got divorced, the courts ruled that Nathan was to live with his dad and his brother Lucas was to stay with their mom. His dad took him to move clear to California with him, meaning an end to him and Haley's relationship.

When Nathan was 18 and started college he came to the realization that he and Haley were not going to be together again, so he began dating a few different girls. When he was 21 one of his girlfriends got pregnant they decided it would only be the right thing to do if they got married. Nine months later while delivering their twins his wife Destiny passed away due to complications.

Sure Nathan and Destiny did not believe they were soul mates or any of that, but they still loved eachother. A devastated Nathan moved back in with his father and dropped out of college. Nathan now not only had to take care of himself but two others his two daughters Miley Hannah Scott, and Alexis Haley Scott.

The twins had just turned two and Nathan, knowing it was time to get out of his dad's place, had just accepted a job transfer to the Special Victims Unit in his hometown Tree Hill North Carolina. "Daddy" giggled Miley running hand in hand with Alexis as they ran to catch up with their father in the Tree Hill airport.

"Okay chicks, how bout we go see our new house" Nathan asked his daughters as he buckled them into his car?

"Yea, yea, yea" they cheered as Nathan got into the drivers seat and began driving to the new house he had just bought with the help of his father.

As he drove through the town he began to think back to when he was a teenager. He was the King of Tree Hill back then, he had everything including the perfect girlfriend but he lost it all in the blink of an eye. Because after his dad got custody he only saw his mom when she came to California a few times a year, he had not been home in almost six and a half years.

"Wuke, Wuke" Miley and Alexis cheered running toward Nathan's brother Lucas as they pulled up to a large house.

"Welcome home girls" Nathan told whispered to himself staring at the house. 

"Man, it feels like it's been forever seen I've seen you how's Dad" Lucas said giving his younger brother a manly hug.

"Same as always, how's everyone here" Nathan said laughing.

"Pretty good, Brooke said she would have come but since Kyle is sick she didn't want to bring him out" Lucas told Nathan talking about their eleven month old son.

"Ah poor little guy, tell her not to worry about it I totally understand" Nathan said smiling as he watched his daughters toddle around the living room of his new house.

Later that night

"Thanks for this Brooke I didn't know how I was going to get unpacked with these two running around, if they're any trouble at all just give me a call" Nathan said hugging his sister in law.

"No problem, it'll give me time to have some girl time after all I'm stuck with Kyle and Luke all the time" Brooke laughed.

"Okay, I should be done early tomorrow morning so I'll be by to get them at about nine that way you guys don't have to take care of them tomorrow afternoon too" Nathan said hugging each Miley and Alexis.

"Don't worry about it Nate, how bout you just meet us at Karen's tomorrow for lunch and get them then, if you plan on getting the place unpacked by tomorrow morning you're going to be up all night, it will give you some time to rest" Lucas said wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thanks, you guys are the absolute greatest" Nathan said before telling his girls goodnight and leaving.

Once Nathan finished unpacking most of the downstairs he went upstairs to the bedrooms and began unpacking as he unpacked a box of pictures. He stopped and stared at a picture of him and Haley, it was of the asleep in the park.

Nathan thought for a minute before going downstairs and turning on the computer, after he turned it on he went to google and typed in Haley Maree James. Nathan's mouth dropped when he saw an article from People Magazine…

_Exclusive Interview with the Singing Superstar Haley James:  
An inside look at the love life of Haley James. Haley James is not just your average superstar. Instead of living in a huge city Haley lives with her fiancé Nick Garrett published author, and their two year old golden retriever Nemo in a small town Tree Hill North Carolina. On the weekends instead of partying like most superstars Haley and Nick are busy trying to take care of his nine year old son Sam Daniels. Haley and Nick met at a party during Haley's first tour and according to Haley it was love at first site._

There was more but Nathan couldn't bring himself to read it. All the girls he had dated, even Destiny, he just never felt the type of connection with them as he did with Haley, but apparently Haley had found someone. He shut the computer's lid and walked into the living room and lay down on the couch putting his hands on his eyes and groaned before falling asleep.

_Dream/Flashback-_

"Hey" the new guy Tim Smith said walking with Jake up to Haley and Lucas at the end of summer beach party.

"Hi" Haley told them feeling kind of awkward and wondering where Nathan was.

"Your really hot, how about we take a walk, my place is only a little ways away and my parents aren't home" Tim told Haley moving in closer and running his hand along her arm.

Haley did not know what to say now all she knew was that she felt very uncomfortable, and Lucas well he was staring at Tim totally speechless, the only guy that had ever really been like that with Haley around him was Nathan and so he really didn't know what to say.

"What do you think your doing" Nathan asked Tim extremely upset he had been listening from behind Haley and Lucas for the last few minutes?

"Succeeding in convincing this hot girl to come home with me" Tim smirked stupidly.

"To bad for you moron she's taken" Nathan warned pushing Tim away from Haley and stepping in between the two.

"By who…you" Tim scoffed?

"Yea got a problem with that" Nathan asked?

"Maybe but it's a free country I can hit on whoever I want" Tim retorted.

"Okay well put it this way…since it's a free country if you come near Haley again or even so much as glance at her I'm free to kick your $$ which we both know very well I can do" Nathan told him. Tim looked at Nathan for a minute as if he were debating if he was serious or not before turning and walking away probably to go hit on some other guys girlfriend.

Nathan walked back so he was behind Haley and wrapped his arms around his waist so no other guy would think for even a second that she was single. "I love you" Haley said smiling, he always made her feel loved. Lucas rolled his eyes chuckled and walked away.

"I love you too baby, always and forever, never forget that either" he said tilting his head so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

End of Dream/Flashback

Nathan opened his eyes and sighed. He had been having a lot of dreams about Haley lately and he didn't know why. He groaned before sitting up and looking at his watch. "Great" he sighed as he noticed that it was already 10:30 am and he went to get in the shower not having any idea what the rest of the day had in store.

**Leave me lots and lots of replies!**


End file.
